Dinner, Dancing, and Sopping Wet Lovers
by Lady Epur
Summary: This is a collection of songfics dedicated to Jeremie and Aelita. COMPLETE! May do a sequel, but that depends on the reviews...
1. The First

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code: LYOKO. I also do not own "Like China" by Phil Collins**

**Hey! This is my first ff, so give me the cold hard facts about how to improve my writing. Yes, this means flames and all!**

* * *

_My Mom and Dad both say _

_I must be crazy to be this infatuated_

Jeremie sat at his computer, hoping that Aelita would somehow appear in a little window. He remembered staying up late, talking and creating more anti-virus program. Now she was real. Life was normal. Jeremie found himself missing it. Always being on constant alert, the late nights with Aelita. Xana, whether he knew it or not, had actually helped Jeremie and the gang.

_But I know you know_

_We got something special, never felt before_

_You get me going, just looking at you_

_And the feeling's not hard to recognize, so_

Aelita looked around her. Even though it had already been a year, she still had the feeling she was still in Lyoko. She had woken up countless amounts of times in the infirmary, Jeremie staring at her with worry. She was always forgetting to breathe, that she couldn't use the powers she had in Lyoko.

_All right, I'll come out in the open with it_

_Will you walk out with me?_

_Cos you're the first girl I've ever loved_

_Tell me do you feel the same way?_

Jeremie knew he had to do something. Ulrich and Yumi were together, finally. And Odd and Naomi were inseparable. Butwith each passing day, the task became harder and harder. How he wanted to reach out and touch Aelita's face countless amounts of timesBut he never did. There was something that had always held him back. Jeremie had never had any luck when it came to girls. Jeremie never knew what to say to them.

_Well I'll show you I'm not like all the rest_

_Cos I know who I am_

_Your skin is smooth as silk and your eyes like stars_

_You're just like a picture book_

_Standing there_

Aelita arose from her bed and stopped staring out the window. The leaves falling off the trees never ceased to fascinate her, and she was always asking Jeremie about how things always fell this way, and not that. And why different things were different colors.

_But I can't go on_

_No, I can't go on thinking you don't feel the same way as I do_

Aelita began heading towards Jeremie's room. She didn't even realize what she was doing. Like she was only doing what her heart said, despite the warnings in her head. She walked slowly across the floor, the carpet blocking the sound of her footsteps. Beads of sweat formed at the hem of Aelita's hairline. It was now or never. Funny, in all the romance movies Aelita had seen, the man was usually the one doing this. But Aelita couldn't wait anymore. She didn't know why, but it felt like there was a hidden connection. She felt it every time she was with him.

_I'll be so careful, I'll hold you like china_

_I promise not to hurt you, I'll hold you like china_

_You won't feel nothing, I'll hold you China_

_Cos I know it's your first time_

Jeremie whirled around as he heard the doorhandle jiggle. He quickly bolted across the room to open it, thinking maybe Xana had done something again, even though he knew that was not possible. He was happy to see Aelita standing at the doorway, shaking slightly. Jeremie quickly ushered her in, and sat her on his bed.

"What's wrong, Aelita?"

"I... uh..."

Jeremie began to worry. He never liked to see Aelita uncomfortable.

_Your mum and dad don't like me_

_And they tell me every time I call around to see you_

_I don't know why,_

_Cos I always straighten my tie and comb my hair_

_I know your brother thinks that _

_I'm a limp wristed wimp from the other side of town_

_I know he's got me wrong_

_Because I'm really not like that, I'll tell you why_

Jeremie sat down next to Aelita. "I promise you'll be alright. You've got to tell me what's troubling you." He took Aelita's hand and laced it into his own.

"It's just that..."

Jeremie looked into Aelita's eyes, as if really seeing them for the first time. They sparkled with an innocence like no other. She, after all of course, had been materialized into Earth but a year ago from a virtual world dripping with evil creatures and danger lurking behind every rock and tree. What was that he was seeing? Was he seeing a glint of love behind the green?

Aelita averted her gaze to the floor, looking at the blue carpet and wondering why little puff balls of thread could make that.

_You're the first girl I've ever loved_

_Tell me, do you feel the same way?_

_Well, I'll show you I'm not like the rest_

_Cos I know who I am_

Aelita looked at Jeremie's computer. She felt a sadness in her heart when she looked at it.

"Do you miss Lyoko? Is that it?" Jeremie asked her, trying to look into her eyes.

Aelita looked at Jeremie and merely nodded. "But that's not why I'm here" she said to him.

Jeremie furrowed his brow. Why could she be here? "I miss Lyoko, too, Aelita" he finally said. "I miss all the excitement. As dangerous as it was, I had the time of my life saving the world. Over and over again."

"Yes, Xana had definitely made all of our lives fun and exciting, huh?"

Jeremie chuckled. "Yes, Aelita. Xana, as weird as it is saying this, made my life much more fun." He looked at Aelita, finally catching her eyes in his gaze.

_I remember the very first time I held your hand_

_And that was last time you were so close to me_

_But I can't go on_

_No, I can't go on thinking you don't feel the same way as I do_

"Jeremie! I..." Aelita stopped speaking, still looking directly at Jeremie's gaze.

"It's okay, Aelita." He loved saying her name. It slipped so easily off his tongue. He couldn't believe he had fallen in love with her so quickly.

_I'll be so careful, I'll hold you like china_

_I'll promise not to hurt you, I'll hold you like china_

_You won't feel nothing, I'll hold you like china_

_Cos I know it's your first time_

Without even thinking, Jeremie slipped his hands down to Aelita's waist and leaned towards her, his eyes partly closed. His lips caressed hers, and Aelita let her hands leave his neck and into his hair. That smell, like expensive cologne and conditioner. It overwhelmed her.

Jeremie pulled away from her. "I... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over-"

Aelita put her fingers to his lips. "Don't be," she flirted.

Jeremie pulled her back to him, not believing he'd get the same response in a row. His lips touched hers, and he went through the same sensations again. He pulled away all too quickly. "That was... Um..."

"Wonderful? Dreamy?" Aelita finished.

"Well... Yeah," Jeremie said.

"I know. Let's go for a walk," Aelita said, interlacing his fingers with his and getting up, walking out of the dormitories and through the trees.

"They'll figure it out, in a little while, Aelita," he reminded her.

"Let's spend as much time together alone before the embarrassment," she said, and kissed him.

_I'll be so careful, I'll hold you like china_

_I'll promise not to hurt you, I'll hold you like china_

_You won't feel nothing, I'll hold you like china_

_Cos I know it's your first time_

_I know you and now, and I want to, I want to tell everybody_

_I know you and now and now I want them all to see..._


	2. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code: LYOKO or anything related to it. I also do not own Invisible Touch by Genesis.**

* * *

OK peeps, here's another songfic filled with J&A fluff. Obviously you can tell I like Phil Collins. So... Here goes, and remember, I 'd like some suggestions for improvements and whatnot.

_Oh well I've Been waiting, waiting here so long_

_But thinking nothing, nothing could go wrong_

"Omigod!" exclaimed Yumi when she saw Aelita and Jeremie walking into the dining hall that evening hand-in-hand.

"Einstein and Princess finally got together," joked Odd as the two sat down.

"Well I think it's sweet," said Naomi. "Aelita and Jeremie are one of the cutest couples I've seen around. Aelita's so innocent, and Jeremie's so good to her."

Jeremie blushed violently. "Okay you guys, you're embarrassing Aelita."

"I'm not embarrassed."

This made Jeremie blush more. "Okay then, you're embarrassing me."

Aelita laughed. "What's there to be embarrassed about, Jeremie? You weren't blushing like that when we were kissing in your room."

Jeremie looked at his friends who were laughing. He blushed even harder, if that were possible.

"Whoa Einstein, you look like you're about to explode. You're gonna make us think there was more to what Aelita's saying," said Odd, laughing.

_But now I know, she has a built-in ability_

_To take everything she sees_

_She seems to have an invisible touch, yeah!_

_She reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart_

_And now it seems, I 'm falling, falling for her_

_She seems to have an invisible touch, yeah!_

_It takes control, and slowly tears you apart_

"Oh no," said Aelita. " All that happened was that I walked into Jeremie's room, and he thought I missed Lyoko, but I really just wanted to tell him how I felt. But before I could, Jeremie began kissing me. I've never felt a sensation like it. And I'd love to feel it all the time."

Jeremie smiled. "Well that could be arranged." He began kissing Aelita again. The mix of warmth, pleasure, and care that was always there in every little kiss they shared maximized even more.

"Ahem! Some people are trying to eat!" said a familiar high and annoying voice.

Jeremie pulled away from Aelita. "Hello Sissi, what brings you to this table this lovely evening?"

Sissi sneered. "Just doing the general public a favor."

Jeremie looked around. "And what problem does the general public have?"

"Just stop kissing, okay?" Sissi snapped.

"I don't think I've ever seen a rule that says the principal's daughter could tell people to do what she wanted them to. I'm sorry you and Theo went your separate ways, but Aelita and I have certain affections for each other that can be expressed by kissing. And if you have a problem with that, I insist you take it up with your father and I'll tell him what you've been doing every night after 9:00."

Sissi snorted her disapproval and turned away.

"What has she been doing every night after nine, Einstein?" asked Odd, intrigued.

"Oh, just leading an illegal drug operation."

"I wouldn't be surprised," commented Ulrich.

"What is she really doing, Einstein?"

"Blackmailing the teachers into giving her straight A's"

"I always thought she had Herb for that," said Odd.

_Well I don't really know her, I only know her name_

_Ooh but she crawls under your skin, you're never quite the same_

_And now I know, she's got something you just can't trust, something mysterious_

_And now it seems, I'm falling, falling for her_

_She seems to have an invisible touch, yeah!_

"Nope. At least Aelita and I are honorable. We work hard for our grades."

"Work hard?" asked Yumi. "One of you is a computer program, the other maintained a virtual world and materialized an almost nonexistent life-form."

"Well, maybe not hard..." said Aelita.

"Hey, why don't we all go out tonight? We can see a movie and go for ice cream or something," asked Jeremie.

"Can't. I've gotta study for that killer history exam Monday," said Yumi.

"Odd and I have a soccer game tomorrow," said Ulrich.

"And I've got a dance class early in the morning," said Naomi.

"Oh, okay then. Well, Aelita, will you go with me?" asked Jeremie.

"Will we be kissing?" asked Aelita.

"Well..."

"Im just kidding. Of course I'll come," said Aelita.

"Okay pick you up at your dorm room at seven," said Jeremie. He grabbed Aelita around the waist and kissed her passionately before exiting the hall.

Aelita sat in her room, watching TV half an hour later. "Ready for your date?" asked Naomi.

Aelita jumped. She needed to remember to lock her door or people she didn't know might come in. "What date?"

"Duh! The one Jeremie asked you on half an hour ago!" exclaimed Yumi, who joined Naomi in raiding Aelita's closet.

"We need something sophisticated in a casual way," said Naomi. She pulled out a white mini-skirt and a pink tube-top. "Pink and white are perfect. White is sophisticated AND casual. And pink looks SO good on you."

"And this sheer white overtop will complete the look," said Yumi, emerging from the closet. The girls spent the rest of the time primping Aelita.

"Hey Einstein" said Odd.

"God, have you ever heard of knocking?" said Jeremie. He was nervous enough as it was. Finally, he was gonna go on a date with Aelita. He had only dreamed of something like this ever happening.

"We're here to get you ready for your big date," said Ulrich, walking into Jeremie's closet.

"Jeez! You're loaded, and all you buy are nerd clothes?" exclaimed Odd.

"Aelita likes them, and they're comfortable!" Jeremie said in defense.

"AHA! I knew you weren't all nerd!" said Odd, pulling out some jeans and a blue semi-dress shirt. "This will have to do!" Jeremie was powerless against his friends as they dressed him up. But even after endless persuading, Jeremie would not take off his glasses and wear contacts.

_She reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart_

_She seems to have an invisible touch, yeah!_

_It takes control, and slowly tears you apart_

_Well she don't like losing, to her it's a little game_

_And though she will mess up your life, you want her just the same_

_And now I know, she has a built-in ability, to take everything she sees_

Jeremie knocked on Aelita's door nervously. Aelita answered, wearing the outfit Naomi and Yumi had picked out for her.

"Wow! You look... You look beautiful," said Jeremie. He presented her with a pink rose.

"Thanks," said Aelita accepting the rose and intertwining it into her hair.

Jeremie took Aelita's hand. "Ready to go, Princess?"

"Ever since I got to Earth!" exclaimed Aelita.

Jeremie laughed. "Me too, Aelita. Me too." He took her face in his hands and gave her a deep soulful kiss before continuing on.

Naomi, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich stood at the end of the hallway watching the two lovebirds walk on their way to their first date. Awaited by not only them, but their friends. Odd took Naomi's hand, and led her off towards the bleachers at the soccer field. And Yumi and Ulrich took each other's hands and headed towards the park. They had done what they had needed to for Jeremie and Aelita, and now it was their time alone to spend together. All three couples.

_And now it seems, I'm falling, falling for her_

_She seems to have an invisible touch, yeah!_

_She reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart_

_She seems to have an invisible touch, yeah!_

_It takes control, and slowly tears you apart_

* * *

**The date is coming soon, along with a new song! J&A forever! And please feel free to advertise any J&A fluffs you've done in the reviews! I'd love to read them! And everyone who reviewed gets a... Scooby Snack! Yum yum...**

**Aelitagurl out**


	3. The Date

**I do not own Code: LYOKO or anything affiliated with it. I also do not own One More Night by Phil Collins**

**Whoo! You know you love me, I finally got around to doing the last and final chapter to my little series of JA songfics. Hope you enjoy! After a LOT of waiting. Heheh, sorry about that...**

* * *

_One more night, one more night_

_  
I've been trying ooh so long to let you know_

_Let you know how I feel_

_  
And if I stumble if I fall, just help me back_

_  
So I can make you see_

They arrived in front of a very fancy Italian restaurant. Aelita almost felt like laughing. Leave it to Jeremie to choose the most common place that dates go to. She could tell he had been researching, actually researching this date. He led her in, and walked right up to the server on duty.

"Belpois, party of two," he said suavely, linking his arm into Aelita's. The two were led to a table, and were served water out of wine glasses. This wasn't her. This wasn't Jeremie. Aelita thought he'd take her somewhere different, somewhere where they didn't have to act unlike their selves.

Jeremienoticed my discomfort. "Are you all right?"

**.:Aelita's POV:.**

I nodded. "Fine."

We weren't even dressed correctly. I had on a white miniskirt. Jeremie wasn't even wearing a suit. Everyone around us wore long gowns and tuxedos, they were much older and extravagant.

They waiters served us our food, and we ate, not making any conversation. Jeremie was about to call down a waiter to get us some dessert, when he said:

"You know something, Aelita?"

I looked up at him. "What?"

"This isn't me. Let's go somewhere else."

I smiled. He took my hand, and we left through the emergency exit doors. We had eaten and left. How spontaneous! I didn't even know Jeremie had it in him!

_Please give me one more night, give me one more night_

_  
One more night cos I can't wait forever_

_  
Give me just one more night, oh just one more night_

_  
Oh one more night cos I can't wait forever  
_

We ran down the sidewalks, through good parts of the neighborhood, and bad, the waiter trying to keep up with us. We ran towards the factory. We slid down the ropes and into the elevator. By the time we had veered our course, the waiter didn't even know.

We reached the computer room, breathless. We stumbled out of the elevator, and we began to laugh.

"That... was... fun!" I sputtered out.

Jeremie laughed. "Yeah, it was."

We took a moment to calm down. "So what's on the next agenda, Mr. Suave.?"

Jeremie laughed. "Well, I was gonna take you dancing, but I suppose we can't really do that, huh?"

I laughed. "We're fugitives running from the law!"

"But I could dance with you here."

I looked at him. "But there's no music."

He had just finished typing music, and Mambo music blasted through it's speakers. "There is now." He came over to me bowed. He held out his hand. "My I have this dance, milady?"

I tried to make another excuse. "But I don't know how..."

He took my hand and pulled me into him. "I'll teach you."

I tried so hard to keep with him, but it was so hard. Every time I looked down, I would step on his feet.

The song ended, and stepped back. "Sorry Jeremie. I may be able to shut down an evil super computer, but I can't dance."

He smiled at me. "Yes you can." he came over to me and held out his hand. "One more try?"

"I don't want to hurt you..."

_I've been sitting here so long_

_  
Wasting time, just staring at the phone_

_  
And I was wondering should I call you_

_  
Then I thought maybe you're not alone  
_

He pulled me close again, he face near my cheek. "Don't look at your feet this time."

I bit my lip and nodded. I didn't look at my feet. We danced to the rhythm of the music, letting it pulse through our bones. Jeremie twirled me and spun me, picked me up and let me fly.

And even after that song ended, and many others had come and gone too, we still danced.

Jeremie picked me up, and when I was set down, he pulled me into a kiss. I seriously thought I'd be the one doing all the directing. Not the other way around. It must be a crime, to make someone go so nervous and weak-kneed not-knowing-what-to-say kind of person in just one look, one touch. One kiss...

I was brought back to earth when Jeremie pulled away. He was panting slightly.

"What next?" I breathed.

"Ice-cream?"

We came out of the factory, and headed to the ice-cream shop across the road. I ordered cookies and cream, Jeremie ordered mint chocolate chip.

We sat at the tables and ate our ice-cream.

"You are a great dancer."

"Only because you led me."

'No, you have it in your bones, I haven't danced with many, and you are the only one who could keep the rhythm so beautifully."

"You flirt."

"And some of them had been taking lessons for more than five years."

I smiled. "They should really consider taking up a new hobby."

"Yes, they should."

We finished our ice cream, and walked along the river to the school. "I guess you're taking me home now?"

"Yes."

_Please give me one more night, give me just one more night_

_  
Oh one more night, cos I can't wait forever_

_  
Please give me one more night, ooh just one more night_

_  
Oh one more night, cos I can't wait forever_

_  
Give me one more night, give me just one more night_

_  
Ooh one more night, cos I can't wait forever  
_

I sighed. "This date was lovely."

"I enjoyed it," said Jeremie.

I another blast of spontaneity, I jumped up on the ledge separating the sidewalk and the river. I twirled a bit, enjoying the rush of adrenaline pumping through my body.

"Aelita!" yelled Jeremie. I turned round, and lost my balance.

"Aiyee!" I yelled, grabbing onto Jeremie. He fell in with me.

The cold of the water hit us, and I felt even more alive. I could hear Jeremie laughing form a bit away.

"Aelita, see where you've landed us?"

"Be glad it wasn't into the hard ground!"

He swam over to me, and put his arms around me. "I am glad."  
_  
_"This date must be the strangest I've ever heard of."

"Makes it all the better," said Jeremie kissing me again.

We swam to the bank of the school. We walked into the corridor sopping wet with huge smiles on our faces. We came into the dining hall, it was where everyone hung out at the end of the day.

From all the look we got, I realized that we must not have been a more stranger sight, all wet. Ulrich and Yumi and Odd and Naomi looked our way and smiled.

They laughed, actually laughed. "Something tells me you guys didn't have dinner and go dancing," said Yumi.

"We did," I said, looking at Jeremie. "Just... a little differently."

_Like a river to the sea_

_  
I will always be with you_

_  
And if you sail away_

_  
I will follow you  
_

**.:Sissi's POV:.**

I couldn't believe it. Now the nerd and that loser were going out! What did Jeremie do to deserve that? I must have done much more good than him! And he gets such a pretty girl! I admit, she's the only person in this school who could rival me.

But I have to admit, also, that they look extremely happy together. They deserve each other. You'd think a nerd like Jeremie might get a girlfriend in college, but not much earlier than that!

They looked different than every body else on after their first date. They weren't awkward or nervous around each other, they looked like they knew each other, knew each other so well, they could bind together to make one person. And that, was very rare, when you could do that after on date, the first one.

Herb came up behind me. "I can't believe Jeremie got such a pretty girl..." he murmured.

I looked at him, and realized that he was jealous of Jeremie. I took his hand, "Herb, it was Jeremie's time. Now it's yours." I kissed him, and actually, it felt better than I thought it would. It felt better than when Ulrich kissed me.

**.:Next Week:.**

Everyone tried to figure out why Jeremie and Aelita came into school sopping wet, they wanted all the details. But they wouldn't give them. They just smiled, and dubbed the date as "wonderful."

_Give me one more night, give me just one more night_

_  
Oh one more night, cos I can't wait forever_

_  
I know there'll never be a time you'll ever feel the same_

_  
And I know it's only words_

_  
But if you change your mind you know that I'll be here_

_  
And maybe we both can learn  
_

Finally, they stopped asking, and Jeremie and Aelita were left their piece again.

"Hey everyone! Let's eat out at that Italian restaurant!" said Ulrich as they came near. They were all triple dating, they had just seen a movie, and they were all not dressed for it. It didn't seem to phaze the others, but Jeremie and Aelita began laughing.

"That wouldn't be a god idea for Aelita and I," said Jeremie. They were getting a little too close to the restaurant for comfort now.

Jeremie grabbed Aelita's hand and they ran right in front of the restaurant, and then jumped into the river, this time on purpose.

All they needed was that one night, because they couldn't wait forever, and it was all they needed to be set free.

_Give me just one more night, give me just one more night_

_  
Ooh one more night, cos I can't wait forever_

_  
Give me just one more night, give me just one more night_

_  
Ooh one more night, cos I can't wait forever  
_

_**The end.**_

* * *

****

**It's all over now. You like? I don't even know why I put the Herb/Sissy thing in there, but I haven't really seen much of that... If any.** **Well, thank you for waiting so patiently! And I HAD to keep it with Phil. :)**


End file.
